


Keiji on Ice

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Finding New Love, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Loss of first love, M/M, Yuri on Ice music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Akaashi Keiji thought he would never step foot on the ice again.Little did he know that the person who would give the love he needed once more would be a certain onigiri seller.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Keiji on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a figure skating au since Yuri On ice is the most amazing thing ever and I love it so much. Haikyuu will always be my main sports anime fav but damn Yuri on Ice and Free are competing for number 2. I might have just butchered some of the terms since I was just imagining the song playing in my head and trying to hone in on the emotions and moments parts of the song brought so forgive me if it sounds too bland at times.
> 
> The song Akaashi is skating to is Yuri on Ice (and my naming skills suck so I just named this story Keiji on Ice. Real original)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Next to take the ice is 21 year old skater, representing Fukurodani, Japan. Akaashi Keiji!” the announcer’s voice roared across the crowd as the cheers and claps rose into the air. Akaashi takes a deep breath as turns to the man standing behind him, the cap hiding his face as Akaashi brings his hand to his lips. He slowly presses a kiss onto the golden band on his finger, giving him a smile before pressing his forehead against the onigiri shape of his hat.

“Watch me, Osamu,” he smiles as Osamu nods, the onigiri seller giving him a pat before letting him go on the ice. As he steps out into the open, a din of voices assaulted his ears as Akaashi stepped on. The figure skater smiles as he raised his hand to wave at the crowd, waves of men and women alike screaming for his attention as he brings his hand to his lips.

“Ah, his performance the previous night was truly magnificent, wasn’t it, Konoha-san?” the first announcer, Komi comments as Konoha smirks, “Of course, my dear Komi. No one has been able to pull that much sex appeal on the ice than the legendary Oikawa Tooru, but I think he is about to meet his match in the form of the latest rising star in the world of single figure skating, Miya Atsumu.”

  
“Right you are. Miya Atsumu has been skating with his twin as a pair for many years. Just last year, Miya Osamu made the decision to retire from ice skating and set up an onigiri store in Tokyo. I didn’t think he would make such a move, wouldn’t you, Konoha?”  
  


“Indeed. This year’s Grand Prix finals is a battlefield filled with angels and demons. This is the year for sex appeal to shine! Banzai!” Konoha yells into his mike as Komi attempts to bleep out the next of his words for the audience’s sake. Akaashi barely registers the words as he moves to stand in the middle of the ice, bowing his head low as the music slowly fills the air.

"Today Akaashi is skating to a song composed by a friend, Hinata Shouyou. Its title is Keiji on Ice. It was rumoured to have to be used during his pair skating days but now, it has been modified to convey the thoughts and emotions that Akaashi has gone through the past year."

The soft piano music rises as he begins to move, beginning with raising his hands to the sky as he tries to capture the light in the ceiling.

_The sound of sirens filling the air was the only thing in Akaashi’s mind as he tried to reach out for his hand. Bokuto looked so pale as the medics tried to resuscitate him, the man’s chest not even rising as they performed CPR on him several times. No matter how many times Akaashi tried, he couldn’t get him to breath._

_He now sat beside his unconscious partner, the owlish’s man’s hair now drooping onto the bed. Akaashi reached out to push them away from his eyes when he hears a nagging voice in the back of his mind, taunting him that this was all his fault as he breaks down into tears and sobs._

“Koutarou, I failed you. I truly did.”

Akaashi begins to move as he skates across the ice, letting the music take him away into his memories as he slides backwards. His skates scraped along the ice as he raises a hand in front of him, imagining the hand that one stood in front of him slipping away as he bit back tears.

_Akaashi stands before the grave as he holds onto a bunch of flowers. Sunflowers were always his favorite, Akaashi slowly placing them down as he whispers, “Kou. I am so sorry. After everything we did together, after all we had been through, I couldn’t win. I hurt myself. I don’t know when I can come back onto the ice. Kou… please…” Akaashi presses his forehead against the Bokuto family tomb as he whispers, “help me, my love. I am so lost and alone.”_

Akaashi let’s his hand fall as he begins his first jump, his skates kicking off the ground as he flies into a perfect triple flip. He lands on the ice, his ankle slightly wobbling as the crowd goes wild, his hands spreading out as he allows himself to take flight.

_“What an emotional year this Grand Prix has been, Konoha-san!”_

_“Yes indeed. After the tragic passing of Bokuto Koutarou, star of the Fukurodani Skating Club and partner of Akaashi Keiji, it was an amazing feat for Akaashi to completely switch to the men’s single’s category after skating with Bokuto-san for so many years! I heard they were together since they were ten!”_

_“Truly a pair to be reckoned with on the ice. The only rivals they ever had were the Miya twins, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu. Those two have been steadily rising in their game and took the top spot when Akaashi didn’t make an appearance during the finals.”_

_“Today, we remember the passing of Bokuto Koutarou who sadly passed away from a rink accident. News was that during training, he had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital and remained in a coma for an unspecified period of time. Bokuto Koutarou had an underlying heart disease that wasn’t diagnosed that finally emerged due to the strenuous activity involved in skating. Sadly, he passed away six months later when the doctors declared him braindead.” Konoha gives a small sniffle as Akaashi switches off the TV before curling into his bed. He had yet to leave the house for the past month, coping up inside until Kuroo and Kenma, his fellow pair skating buddies had to drag him into the shower for a decent bath and force him to eat._

_“Why can’t you just leave me alone?! I have nothing to live for anymore!” Akaashi had screamed as he curled into himself. He had been with Bokuto all this time; he should have noticed when he looked tired on the ice or when he experienced pain. He should have known._

_He should have known._

_Why did the star have to go out?_

_Why didn’t he go instead? The world loved Bokuto Koutarou more than they did Keiji!_

_“Why… why didn’t I die instead?” Akaashi whispers as he folds into himself, Kuroo and Kenma watching as he dissolved into sobs once more._

Keiji weaves his body on the ice before moving into a flying sitting spin, embodying the part of his life that had been utter chaos and when he thought all had been lost. He had felt everything had been the end for him when Bokuto died; without his partner, he wasn’t a person who could win on the ice.

_There was a loud knock on the door as Akaashi growled for the person to go away. When the knocking got louder, Akaashi groans as he snatches a baseball bat from the corner, wanting to fly into the person’s face and smash their teeth out when the door swings open to reveal one Miya Osamu, the man dressed in an apron and cap just as the baseball bat connected with his stomach._

_“Sheesh! I didn’t take for you to be this aggressive!” he yelps as he drops a bag onto the ground. Akaashi stares at the patch of green grass in front of the house, having not noticed that he had been mourning for almost six months now. Bokuto died in December, a few days shy of when they had been engaged. Bokuto had promised him that he would leave the world of figure skating and follow him in his dream of touring the world, writing about his adventures in a blog._

_“What are you doing here?” he snarls as Osamu bends down to pick up the fallen bag._

_“Onigiri. Made them myself.” Akaashi vaguely recalls him leaving the skating scene and opening his own onigiri shop much to the horror of his twin. Akaashi slowly takes the bag from him, muttering a thanks as he moves to slam the door shut when Osamu stops. He hand jams against it as he blurts out, “If you want, you can come to Onigiri Miya. All on me.”_

_“And why would you want to do that? I’m just a skater who can’t even skate without his partner and got freaking injured on the ice because I couldn’t do anything myself.” Akaashi’s snarl came off more aggressive than he thought but Osamu doesn’t flinch. Instead, he pulls his cap over his face as though trying to hide a smile, his cheeks turning pink as he mutters._

_“You could use a friend.”_

_When Akaashi finally closes the door and sinks to his knees, he slowly unwraps the onigiri and puts it in his mouth._

_It was the best thing he had in months._

Akaashi completes a step sequence before moving into a spread eagle. His hands moved to his heart before spreading wide like wings, the music soft and gentle as he skates.

_“You think I should get into single skating?” Akaashi asks as he sits in Onigiri Miya. After a month of deliberating, he finally left the house for the first time in several months to have a glimpse of the man himself. Osamu looked completely in his element as he cooked, his face soft as he made onigiri with precision. Akaashi takes note of his twin who was munching on the biggest umeboshi he had ever seen before turning to look at Akaashi. A foxlike grin spreads on his face as he sneers, “Hey Osamu, looks who is here?”_

_“Why not? You’re pretty good and you’re still young! Never too late to start!” Atsumu grins as he slams a hand onto Akaashi’s back. The skater nearly chokes as Osamu gives his twin a smack on the back of the head with his towel, making him yelp in protest as he groans, “Come on! You said you wanted to…” Osamu stuffs an onigiri into his brother’s mouth to shut him up, the athlete howling when he realises it was filled with wasabi as Akaashi thinks._

_Not like he had anything better to do anyways._

Akaashi closes his eyes as he did several loops on the ice, concentrating as he glided.

_Akaashi skates on the ice, trying to picture himself as the person who seduces every man in town. The music of eros rises in the air as he feels his body trum to it, seeking to grab everyone and make them yield to him. Even thought this was his first time skating all alone, he didn’t feel the pressure of everything being on him or missing the feeling of Bokuto lifting him in the air or golden eyes staring back at him._

_When he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine a set of hands moving across his body, guiding him as he skated._

_When he finally finishes, he realises the crowd was on their feet, their applause a wave that nearly throws him off his feet as he bows low. The announcer’s voice flew over his head as he turns to see Osamu standing nearby, his face red as a tomato as Akaashi remembers what he did in the beginning._

_There was a squeal as a small owl was dropped onto his head, the skater barely managing to catch it as he holds it close. It resembled a great horned owl, much like the gifts Bokuto often got from fans and displayed proudly around their house. Akaashi often insisted that he should at least give some away to charity but he never did listen._

“We have to respect our fans! They spent a lot of money to make us happy!”

The music takes a soft turn as it reaches the part where Akaashi slowly opened his heart to someone else. Akaashi almost smiles as he recalls that as being the only light in his life, moving into a step sequence before moving to do a combo.

_“Mya-san, why did you want to help me?” Akaashi asks as they sit in a now dark Onigiri Miya. Akaashi had found himself there after a late night practice, craving some onigiri when he sees Osamu standing outside, shivering in his coat as he moves to close the store when he notices Akaashi standing behind him. He invited him inside without thinking twice, even serving him up with some onigiri that he dug into hungrily._

_“You remind me of the time when everything revolved around my brother. Tsumu is amazing and he deserves to be in the world of skating. Me, I’m just a simple man who likes food.” Osamu had laughed at that as he takes a drink from his glass._

_“I don’t think you’re bad, Mya-san. I always thought you were better than Atsumu-san.”_

_“Oh Tsumu is going to rage over that,” Osamu laughs as he eyes Akaashi finger, now holding the trace of a ring that had been taken off from where the skin had darkened._

_“You took off your ring.”_

_“Indeed. I figured it was time for me to leave it behind instead of just focusing on it.” Akaashi had done everything in his power to just move on but every time he was on the ice, he could still see Bokuto smiling at him, waiting to execute a move as he offered his arms to him. But as time went by, Akaashi began to find solitude with Osamu’s company, the man even going to deliver onigiri to him during practice._

_“Hey Akaashi?” Osamu’s voice was soft as he slowly puts down his glass. His hand ghosts over Akaashi’s before skin meets skin, his eyes dark as he puts his face very close to Akaashi’s._

_“Would you be willing to start a new relationship?”_

“Nicely executed jumps, Komi! If he keeps this up, he might even take the stage from the Grand King himself!”

_“Mya-san, I….”_

_“You don’t have to tell me now. just take your time. I know you’re still grieving over him and I don’t want to force you into a relationship. Shit, what was I even thinking?” Osamu groans as Akaashi quickly stands up, giving a hurried goodbye as he runs. He continues to run into the cold Tokyo night, his legs carrying him to the last place he had expected to go. He doesn’t even recall turning there as he stands before a row of graves, the name unmistakable as Akaashi drops into a crouch._

“Kou, what do I do? I can never stop loving you but now…”

_How could he tell his love that he now liked someone else? He had someone who could take care of him, made him laugh for the first time in months, encouraged him on and off the ice._

_Someone who was alive and breathing._

“Hey, Kou. Is it so wrong for me to want to stop loving you? I had loved you since we were kids and was so happy that you proposed to me at long last. But now… if I don’t say yes to him…” _Akaashi’s tears spill as he learns his head against the marble headstone,_ “I’m going to be alone again.”

“He has a combination prepared here. It is a tough one. Do you think he can execute it, Komi?” Akaashi proves them right as he jumps, making a triple lutz before moving to a triple Salchow and toe loop. The crowd went wild as he lands all of them perfectly, sweat dripping from his brow as the music slowly rises to create the moment where he had been most conflicted in his life.

_“Mya-san.” Akaashi stands before Osamu. The man was a bit shocked to see Akaashi wet from the snow, his face bright pink as he stood in front of his shop. It was the early hours of the morning and Osamu had a feeling Akaashi had been out the entire night without a wink of sleep. The skater fumbled on the hems of his scarf before looking at him in the eye._

_“I don’t think I am worthy of you, Mya-san. I don’t think a man like me is worthy of anyone’s love. But if you are willing to have me…” Akaashi blushes as Osamu smashes him against his chest, the onigiri seller smiling as he moves to cup his face._

_“No, Akaashi. You are worthy of everyone.” He moves to close in the gap with a kiss, the two of them stumbling into the shop as the door slammed shut. Osamu was quick to close the blinds, giving them the privacy needed as he warms up Akaashi the best he could._

“We’re coming to the end of this amazing free skate program! What will Akaashi have in store for us?” Konoha comments, on the edge of his seat as Komi yelps, “Wait, is he going to…”

Akaashi kicks his feet off the ground, twirling in the air to do a quadraple loop as the crowd went wild. Both announcers had their jaws dropped as the skater landed it perfectly, his face not showing any signs of tiredness as they yell.

  
“And he has done it! This was a move that was used by Bokuto Koutarou during their pair skating! No one has ever tried to do this towards the end of their free skate due to the fatigue but Akaashi has surprised us once more! Everyone, give it up for the man of the hour, Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani!”

Akaashi smiles as he finally finishes his skate, moving to do a camel sit spin as he whispers.

“Thank you for everything, Kou.” He could imagine Bokuto’s hand on his face, caressing his cheek as he feels a single tear running down his cheek. Memories of Bokuto dragging him to figure skating and then wanting to go all the way to the top, both of them training together for the Olympics and the Grand Prix becoming a reality when they were sixteen. Bokuto had been so happy then and Akaashi had smiled with him. He thought they would skate together until the end of time but alas, fate was cruel to them.

“Sayonara. My love. My sun. My angel.” Akaashi opens his eyes to see that he was now crying, finally coming to a stop as he finishes his skate. His body slows as he raises a delicate hand, pointing at a single man in a cap and apron as he smiles. He doesn’t register the crowd’s clapping as he skates towards the exit, Osamu already waiting there for him as he throws his arms wide.

“Osamu,” he smiles as Osamu launches himself at him, kissing him hard on the lips as the crash onto the ice. Squeals and cheers rise into the air as Osamu holds onto him tight, his own tears mixing with Akaashi’s as he presses a kiss on his forehead.

“You did so well, Keiji.”

**Breaking news**

Second time Grand Prix champion Akaashi Keiji gets hitched to former pair skater, Miya Osamu. The proposal happened right after the crowning of Akaashi Keiji as the winner of the 2020 Grand Prix series where Miya-san got on one knee and proposed with an onigiri ring.

For more information, check out our website!

…

Akaashi taps the bell, ringing echoing as he claps his hands together. The smell of incense fills the air as he bows his head low, slowly lifting his head to be met with golden eyes and spiky white peppered hair.

“Watch over me, Koutarou.”

He slowly stands up as the door slides open, Kenma standing at the entrance as he groans, “Come on, Keiji. You don’t want to keep him waiting, don’t you?” Akaashi nods as he steps out of the room, turning one last time to give his first love a final goodbye before closing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for killing off Bokuto but I thought Akaashi needed a motivation in order to skate again and I thought him pair skating with Bokuto would be cool!
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
